


You Tease

by britt94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt94/pseuds/britt94
Summary: Prompt:  (BuckyxReader smut requests) 1. Bucky teases like, !!hardcore!! when they’re in public, like out shopping w lots of dirty talk and stuff.**There’s a nursing chair in the bathroom. Several malls I’ve been to have a family bathroom that has a changing table and comfy chair for a mother to nurse her child** (I thought it would be weird for a random chair to be in the bathroom)





	You Tease

One thing you knew about James Buchanan Barnes: he was a tease. Bucky had been your boyfriend for a little over a year now, but he was still the biggest tease you’d ever met. You both had pretty high sex drives and constantly had your hands on each other, much to the team’s dislike. Steve couldn’t even handle the two of you together for long. No matter where you were his hands always seemed to roam…

“Bucky, stop. We’re walking down the street in broad daylight. I don’t want people to see you with your hand on my ass” you groaned as you walked with Bucky down a crowded New York street, headed for the mall to get some new casual clothes for you and Buck.

“Come on doll, you and I both know that you like want my hand in more places than on your ass…” he trailed of with his signature smirk. You laughed at him and sighed, swatting his hand away before taking it your own.

“If you don’t behave soldier, you won’t get to touch me at all for a week” you winked as you reached the mall. Bucky shook his head and smiled as he held the door open for you. Once inside you headed to Target and found your way to the men’s and women’s clothing sections. You headed over to a nearby table to look at some jeans. Bending over to grab a pair in your size, you soon felt a large pair of hands on your hips and a deliberate slow grind against your ass. You let out a squeak and stood up abruptly as Bucky laughed at you.

“What’s a matter doll? Feeling a bit warm?” he snickered, knowing he was well on his way to riling you up by the way you crossed your legs. You mock glared at him and crossed your arms before you let out a sigh.

“Can we get done shopping Buck? It won’t take us that long if you would stop distracting me and help”

“I’m distracting you?” he placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt. “I’m sorry (Y/N), but I thought you liked it when I took you from behind” he said as he quirked an eyebrow. You felt your cheeks heat up as you responded

“Bucky! Don’t talk like that here. Someone is gonna hear you.”

“You know you love my mouth doll” he grinned as he stepped closer to you, his hands finding your hips. You leaned into him until you realized you were in public and retreated from him.

“Babe, not here okay? Why don’t you pick out some clothes while pick out a few to try on” you said as you walked away to grab some shirts, making sure to sway your hips as you went. You picked out a few shirts, a few pairs of jeans as well as a few other things you needed as you met Bucky over in the men’s section.

“Hey doll, how do these look?” he asked as he did a twirl in a pair of jeans that fit him in all the right ways. Look at that ass, fuck. He could tell the effect he was having on me and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “What is it doll? Do these make my ass look good?” You nodded while licking your lips as you looked into his eyes.

“Are you done? Because there’s a special store I need to get to” you were going to tease him right back.

“Special store?” he looked confused. You smile and led him to the checkout.

“You’ll see babe.”

……

 

After walking around the mall, you finally reached the store you were looking for.

“Victoria’s Secret?” Bucky’s eyes trailed the store, taking in all the bras, panties and lingerie. You grabbed his hand and led him to the section of bras in your size and started holding them up to yourself deciding on color. Bucky just watched you with a look of fascination and pure lust. He looked down at the collection before him and picked out a black fishnet and lace bra. He stepped closer to whisper in your ear.

“We’re buying this one, and you’re going to put it on when we leave this store. When we get home I want you to model all your pretty panties and bras for me. Then I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight” he said voice already husky, warm breath in your ear. You shivered and crossed your legs as you took the bra from his hand. You were already beyond turned on, but now? You needed to hurry up so you could get home. You grabbed another bra and moved on to the panties. Bucky just looked at you and picked up a red lace thong. “I know these won’t match that bra but I really need to see your ass in them baby” he licked your ear as he whispered. FUCK! This was a great, yet terrible idea.

“O-okay” you said, voice shaky with lust. He laughed but kissed your temple,

“Aww babe. You wouldn’t be getting wet for me would you?” you sucked in a breath and you could feel the heat flooding to your core. Bucky knew exactly what he was doing to you, he just loved watching you squirm. His arm slipped around your waist as he led you to the counter, fingers teasing your side. “Let’s go now sweetheart; you still need to change before we head back” You put the things Bucky had picked out with the other items you had decided to get on the counter. Bucky pulled out his wallet and paid for your clothes with a wink. Grabbing your bag, you walked to the nearest bathroom to change. Bucky pushed you into the family bathroom and locked the door. The look in his eyes was enough to make your pussy throb in excitement. “Go on doll, change into your new clothes I bought you. Let me see how pretty your pussy looks in those panties” Bucky said as he sat down in the chair* (see bottom) against the wall. You felt your face heat up as you stepped back and began taking your clothes off. “Uh, uh, uh (Y/N) come closer” he said as he played with the bra and panties he picked out. You stepped forward and stood between his parted legs as you took off your shirt. You looked into his eyes all the while unbuttoning your jeans. You leant down to push them past your hips, when Bucky leaded forward to push them down for you. His face just inches away from where you wanted him most. You could feel his hot breath over your panty clad clit. As you stepped out of your jeans you felt him press an open mouthed kiss to you already wet pussy. His hands roamed your sides, before he pulled back. “Fuck, (Y/N) you’re so wet,” his metal thumb pressed onto your clit, causing you to let out a moan as your hips bucked, searching for more friction. “Shhh, baby doll you gotta be quiet or we’ll leave now. Let’s get these off huh?” he pulled your panties down your legs before grabbing the new lace ones and helping you into them. He smiled and kissed your pussy once again through the panties and you let out a groan of frustration when he pulled away.

“Bucky, please” you sighed. His hands made there way up your body to your bra clasps. Using his skilled fingers he unlatched it and threw it to the floor. Holding up the new black one he smirked

“Put your bra on baby. I need to see how good you look in your new clothes, then we can take them off” you squeezed your thighs together to alleviate some of the ache you were feeling. Bucky took notice and pulled you to him. “Come here (Y/N), sit on my lap” you straddled his lap and groaned at the feel of his jeans against your already sensitive clit. You sat up and quickly pulled the bra on and fastened it before looking back at Bucky. His hands came to rest on your hips while he spoke, “Wow doll, you look beautiful” he murmured as he leaned forward to nuzzle your neck. You moved your hips in a small grind against him and let out a gasp. You needed him now. You could feel Bucky smile against your skin as he pulled back to look at you. “You need something baby?”

“Please Bucky, I- Ohhh” you’re cut off by the feel of his hand sliding under your bra teasing your nipple. “Fuck, Bucky I need you, please”

He slides the cup up just enough to get his lips around your hard bud. Sucking it into his mouth you moan and arch into him. He pulls away and you whimper at the loss.

“Quiet” he says as he grabs your hips and begins to move them in a grinding motion. You can feel how hard he is through his jeans. You pulls your face to his with one hand and kisses you roughly while you grind on his lap. You swallow up his moans as you quicken your pace. He pulls back and pushes you back enough to sit on his knees while he begins to unbutton his jeans and slide both his jeans and boxers down. His cock springs free and slaps against his belly, precum leaking and you feel your pussy clench at the sight of it. You reach out and stroke him in your hand until he lets out a hiss and pulls your hand away. He pulls your hips towards him and you scoot closer before rising up. He brings the head of his cock up to tease your clit before resting it against your soaking wet folds. You shiver at the contact and begin to sink down on his cock taking him in inch by inch.

“Ah, fuck, (Y/N) ngh so good” Bucky groans as you sink down fully on him. You feel so full that you ache, already panting and squirming in his lap while you rest your forehead on his.

“B-Bucky, ohhh” you let out as you move your hips against his. Every movement sets off new waves of pleasure and you know you’re not going to last long, not when Bucky’s teased you like he has today. He grunts as you start to quicken your pace, chasing your release. You can feel him throbbing inside you. His mouth moves to one of your nipples and starts sucking hard sending you to new heights. His left hand comes down to circle your clit slowly making you whine out his name. “Bucky, yes, please more, more!” His mouth sucks along your neck and he pulls back. He starts to thrust up into you hard and fast. 

“(Y/N) oh fuck. I love the way you feel. Ngh so hot and wet around my cock, mmmm, baby cum for me, but be quiet doll. Ohhh, gotta be quiet for me” he purrs seductively while holding your hips steady as he fucks you hard and rough. He’s moaning and panting and you throw your head back as the coil in your lower stomach threatens to burst. You can’t form words, you’re so lost in the pleasure he’s giving you. His metal finger presses on your clit and starts moving in hard fast circles, sending you over the edge. Your pussy clamps down around him as you let out a moan of his name that he swallows up with a fevered kiss. He groans and buries his face in your neck as he helps you ride it out before losing himself and spilling inside you. You can feel him cumming and you whimper due to the over-sensitivity. You both try to calm your breathing before speaking again.

“Let’s get you dressed and go home sweetheart, you’ve still got a few more sets of clothes to show me doll” he chuckles as he kisses you sweetly. You’re legs are weak so he helps you off him and you both clean up as best as you can before getting dressed. As you start to exit the bathroom you sneak over and tuck the pair of panties Bucky had you wear into his back pocket while cupping his ass before smacking it playfully. You smirk before walked ahead of him,

“You’re not the only tease Mr. Barnes”

 


End file.
